Percy's voicemail
by Wolflover40
Summary: SPOILER ALERT FOR SoN. If you have read it then I suggest you do. Anyway, we all know Percy begins to remember his past thanks to the gorgon's blood. And he makes a call to his mom. Here is what I think was happening at the side of the US. Please Rate and Review.


Hey everyone! Yes I write Percy Jackson fanfictions too. This is one I had thought awhile back but just wrote it out today. I am putting it up because I promised my friend I would. She loves Percy Jackson. She reads the fanfictions all the time but has no account. I am trying to fix that. Oh watch for the next PJO story by me. It is one that me and my friend are going to work on. But this is first. Anyway I am going shut up now. I hope you enjoy and I hope it wasn't too rushed. I seemed to do that, but I am trying to fix it.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Percy Jackson, and if I did Percy and Annabeth would have been together quicker. And Nico would have a girlfriend. (Not you KM!)

Percy's Voicemail

It was dark in Manhattan New York. Cats meowed in the allies. Homeless people slept under boxes. Dogs hunted for leftovers. Kids roamed the streets. It was New York at midnight. But in an apartment in the city, was woman tossing and turning. Mumbling and crying out in her sleep. Her husband was trying to wake her up.

"Percy!" she cried out. "No!" She just kept screaming his name over and over again.

"Sally! Sally!" Her husband said trying to wake her up. The phone rang.

"Who is calling at this hour?" Paul, the husband, asked. Sally shot awake. It rang again. Sally jumped out of the bed. Paul followed her. It rang again. Then the voicemail picked up and Paul heard his own voice.

"_Hello, we are not here to take your call. So please leave your name, number, and a message and we will try to get back to you as soon as we can. Thanks._" It was followed by a beep.Then a familiar voice came on, slightly choked.

"_Mom,_" said the voice. "_Hey, I'm alive. Hera put me to sleep for awhile, and then she took my memory, and…._" The voice faltered. "_Anyway I am okay. I'm sorry. I'm on a quest—_"the voice stopped for a second then continued. "_I'll make it home. I promise. Love you._" Then nothing. Sally and Paul stood there in shock, and then Sally dived for the phone.

"Hello? Percy honey? Percy?" Paul went to her.

"He isn't there, Sally." He said gently. Sally looked at the phone and number.

"It was long distance."

"How long?"

"Alaska." The Sally paled in the moonlight.

"What is it?" Paul asked his wife.

"I remembered something Poseidon told me." Paul still had a hard time believing she had loved a god. Paul saw something in Sally's eyes when she said Poseidon's name. Maybe she still loved him.

"What?" Paul asked; bring Sally out of her trance

"Alaska, it is beyond the power of the gods. The gods can't help him. It is all up to him.

"He is smart. He'll be fine."

"I must tell Chiron."

"This late?"

"He'll want to know." Sally reached for the phone, but the stopped.

"What?"

"What if I use the phone and his message is erased?"

"Use your cell?"Said Paul. Sally grabbed her cell and dialed the camp's number.

"Chiron?" She put it on speaker.

"_Yes?_" came a sleepily voice.

"It's Sally." She choked out.

"_Sally? Is something wrong?_" asked Chiron, now very much awake.

"Chiron I- I got a message from Percy." She sobbed.

"_You did? Is it saved?"_

"Yes."

"_Then I will right over."_

"And bring Annabeth. She needs to know he is alright."

"_She already knows. Percy contacted Tyson in a dream. Tyson said that Percy told him there is a giant army marching south. Now I don't know if it is a giant army or a army of giants. Percy wasn't quite clear."_

"Where is Tyson now?"

"_At the Roman camp. He IM Annabeth and then she came bursting into tears in my office. Should I still bring her?"_

Sally thought for a second and said. "Yes."

"_Right we will be there soon. You might want to have some coffee ready. She will need it."_

"Okay Chiron, see you when you get here. Bye."

"_Bye Sally, see you soon."_

Sally hung up and collapsed on the couch and stared at the phone as if to expect it to ring again. Paul went and made the coffee.

A hour later there was a knock and Paul opened the door to see Chiron in his wheelchair and a blonde hair girl with tired gray eyes standing next to him.

"Chiron. Annabeth. Come in." Said Paul. They did. "Sally has coffee in the kitchen." Annabeth headed that way.

"How is she?" asked Paul.

"Not good. Everything at camp reminds her of Percy. She won't touch anything with water. She spends her time in her cabin on her laptop. She has only broken down a few times."

"She is strong." Paul said. Chiron nodded and said. "I would like to hear that message." Paul nodded and led Chiron to the phone. Sally was ready to press the button. She held Annabeth. Paul nodded to Sally and Percy's voice came on. Annabeth gasped as Percy talked. Once the message was over, she cried into Sally's shoulder.

"Where was this made?" Chiron asked.

Sally sighed and said. "Alaska." Annabeth gasped and said.

"That is out of the gods reach! He knows that!"

"He knows, and it seems his memory is returning. He has remembered Tyson and you Annabeth. He now has remembered Sally, that he lives in New York and his number. I wonder what else he remembers." Chiron asked. Annabeth sipped her coffee and said in a determined voice, even if it was slightly shaky, "This is why Leo must finish the Argo 2. He is alive and we must find out what he remembers."

Chiron nodded and then said. "We must leave now. We must tell the others." Sally nodded and Paul led them to the door but Annabeth asked Sally something.

"Sally, have you heard from Nico?" Sally shook her head no and Annabeth nodded.

"Okay, night." They left and Paul led Sally back to bed.

"Try to get some sleep, okay? You know he is okay." Sally nodded laid down. She fell asleep immediately, dreaming of Percy coming home. Paul followed soon after, dreaming the same thing.

So what did you think? I have to say, I am quite proud of this. It was supposed to be Sally's thoughts but it somehow turned to Paul's. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh! While I was typing this, I thought about doing Tyson's POV o f when Percy contacts him and him finding Ella. Should I do it? Comment and let me know. Oh, one more thing. This will be going on wattpad too so yeah. Anyway R&R. I can take it, whatever you say. Well this is it for now! Peace!

Wolflover40


End file.
